


Goodbye for now

by FeeltheBerena



Category: Berena - Fandom, Holby City
Genre: F/F, berena - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 13:03:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13524843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeeltheBerena/pseuds/FeeltheBerena
Summary: Just a little fluffy look at Bernie and Serena's last night together before Serena's return to Holby, with a tiny bit of sad and reflective talk about the past month in holby (spoilers for December onwards- I'm rubbish at remembering the episode names). I hope you like it!





	Goodbye for now

Serena methodically massaged the lotion up and down her arms absentmindedly, staring vacantly at her reflection in the mirror. After a moment, she snapped out of the trance and sighed heavily.

When she left the bathroom, she found Bernie already lying on top of their sheets in just a skimpy nightie- hot flushes had begun to plague her at night, and Serena seized the opportunity to get her partner some dainty (and _very_ sexy)nightwear. She was lying with her glasses on and a book resting on her chest as she snored softly.

Serena tried, and failed, to stifle her laugh- she only left Bernie five minutes ago to brush her teeth. Bernie had a terrible habit of falling asleep everywhere, ending up in the middle of nowhere more than once after falling asleep on trains and buses. Serena crept on to the bed and lay down next to Bernie, trying not to wake her.

She lay on her side and gazed at Bernie. It was in their most quiet moments that Serena was hit by how amazed, how thankful she was to have Bernie. She had never really felt  unconditional love before- her mother, her lovers and even Elinor all wanted to change her in some way. But not Bernie. She gave Serena the love she so desperately needed when she hated herself.

'You do know it's rude to stare, right?' Bernie mumbled as she rolled on her side to smile at Serena.

'Never miss a trick, eh, Ms Wolfe?' she lay a delicate kiss on the tip of her nose with a smile. 

'You can take the girl out of the army.. Shall I stick a picture of me onto a pillow so you stare your heart away while you're gone?' she was smiling, but Bernie was trying to hide her sadness at the loss of Serena again, so soon after finally getting her back.

'You'll do not such thing! I don't care if it's 3AM, I will Skype you every night before I go to sleep. And I can always take a screenshot so I can stare all I want.'

'It's not forever. I'm not going to be away long, but you know they need me. _Hanssen_ needs me.'

'I know that. Of course I know that.' Bernie smiled sadly, taking Serena's hand, 'but what happens if you need someone and I'm not there. Holby has so many ghosts now and I hate the thought of you trapped with them, alone.' 

Serena squeezed Bernie's hand, watching a tear roll down her cheeks.  'I won't pretend I'm not scared. When Fletch called about Raf- 'a lump formed in Serena's throat just at his name, '- well, you know. That was hard to deal with, after everything. It won't be easy to go back there, but I know I can. The therapy and you -mostly you- have made me strong enough.' 

'My hero' Bernie smiled, wiping away her tears, 'always so much braver than me.'

'Rubbish! But Hannsen and Ric really do need me. I understand what Henrik's going through- losing a child is the worst thing that could ever happen, and the only way to survive is with someone's love. I had you, and now it's my turn to help-' Serena trailed with a deep sigh, before shaking her head.

'Anyway!' she declared in a bright and cheery voice as Bernie began playing with the now grey, floppy fringe hanging over Serena's eyes, ' we're being bloody drama queens! A couple of weeks, maybe a month and I'll be back home with the you!'.

'Well, you had better give _my_ wonderful nephew his presents and lots of hugs and kisses from his _Auntie Bernie_!' Bernie grinned proudly. Both she and Serena had cried when he called her this the first time, but Bernie's elation hadn't wavered slightly.

'Of course, my love! It's my first job- my second is making sure he's not just having a chippy tea every night!' They'll both lay laughing for a moment, falling into silence as they stared at one another.

'I want you to know that I'll be with you every second, just not in person-'

'Of course I know that, Bern.'

'I know. You know I'm not a mushy romantic, but I carry you in my heart every day. I can't ever show you how much I love you, but I got this for you.' Bernie pulled a small jewellery box from beneath her pillow and gave it to Serena. She looked at the silver chain and smiled lovingly.

'I was going to get an eternity design, but we both know that I can never promise you that. But I, um- I read about how circles are an unbroken chain. I thought it could be- God this is so cheesy now I'm saying it-' Bernie was blushing fiercely and avoiding Serena's eye.

'Please, Bern. It's not cheesy, it's beautiful- just tell me, love' Serena said, smiling softly as she cupped Bernie's cheek.

'Right, well- its like how I'll always be linked to you. We'llalways be linked together- our hearts, I mean. No matter what the world throws at us, I can promise that link won't ever be broken. I'll always be with, in whatever form that takes.'

Their tears mixed as Serena kissed Bernie. As they lay there, their heads resting against one another, every scary thought about the future slipped away for just a few moments. After a few minutes, Serena rubbed her nose against some Bernie's with a smile.

'I love it when you do mushy, romantic things.'

Bernie laughed, and ran her hand down the bare skin of Serena's arm, 'so, my love,  how would you like to spend our last night together for a bit?' Bernie waggled her eyebrows suggestively as Serena chuckled.

'Any excuse, you flirt! Right now, I just want you to hold me while we finish Supergirl. I really need to see if Lena and Kara are ever going to get together!' Serena whined as Bernie honked laughing, which invariably brought giggles to Serena.

'Fine- I'll continue to invest in your-"shopping" "slipping"- whatever Morven called it-'

'Shipping'

'Yes that. But I at least get to "make out" with you if we're going to revert to our teen selves for a bit!' Bernie laughed again at Serena's blush and brushed her hair out of the way to kiss her deeply, cupping her face.

When she eventually pulled away, Serena sighed happily 'I bloody love you, Bernie Wolfe'

'And I bloody love you, Serena Campbell'. They kissed again and Bernie wrapped Serena in her arms. They fell asleep entwined, between dozens of kisses and 'I love you's, with their hands held resting above Bernie's heart. 


End file.
